


Road Trip

by avagoodman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Road Trips, not really dating Sharon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagoodman/pseuds/avagoodman
Summary: When everyone backs out of a three day road trip to New Orleans for Bruce and betty’s wedding they begin to get closer as well learn about each other.





	1. Chapter one-Day one part 1 - The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely late submission of Romanogersweek 2017 Mini Big Bang. It is my first fanfic and this story is going to be short I might extend later. My story is based of Saranoh great fan art.  
> check it out at http://saranoh.tumblr.com/tagged/rwbigbang photoset 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve start their Road trip

**Steve**

 

I looked at my watch which read 9:30am I knew Natasha will be here soon she is almost on time. We have been planning this trip for months were Sharon, Sam, Nat and Clint and I planned to travel down to New Orleans for Bruce and Betty’s wedding we were going to make a road trip of it easier said than done. Last night I received a text from Sam saying that he cannot make it and now I am heading next door to Sharon’s house to see if she is ready. I picked up my duffle bag and headed next door. Although we have not officially put a name to our relationship we have been on a few dates. I like her this trip was meant to be a new reason to get to know each other better. I knocked on her door and waited, she opened rather quickly in a grey suit with a shocked look on her face.

‘You can’t come can you’ I gathered from her behavior

‘I am so sorry Steve, something came up and I have to go in I promise I will make it up to you. I will be there on Friday for the wedding’ she smiled weakly

I sighted and kissed her cheek ‘Fine but you have to promise’

‘I promise’ she smiled and pushed me away slightly

Smiling I fixed my duffle bag on my shoulder and smiled

As I headed down the stairs

‘Friday’ I shouted

‘Friday’ she replied as I heard her door close

I headed outside to see Natasha standing in front of a black Chrysler her arms crossed and her red hair shinning from the morning sunlight.

‘Where’s Sharon?’ she asked her eyes looking towards my apartment building.

‘She cannot make it she has to work so it’s just you and me and Clint’

‘Actually Clint’s not here so it’s just us kiddo’ she smiled as she walked around to get into the car.

‘Why what happened?’

Her smiled dropped as she started to pull out

‘We had a disagreement so he decided not to come’

I decided not to say anything more one thing with Natasha was that she would talk when she was ready.

‘So how are things going with Sharon’ she asked smiling

‘Ok I suppose I have to see she nice but it’s nothing official yet and I don’t feel the same spark I once had for Peggy but, its early days I suppose’ I replied weakly not realizing my true feeling with the whole situation.

‘Look Steve, it’s going to be hard you went from love of your life to a completely new relationship in a completely different time. But don’t push anything you are not comfortable with make sure it’s what you want.’

I looked at her she was right as always and I always feel such a relief talking to her. I smiled and said

‘You’re my second best friend you know that, full of wisdom’

‘Second I should be catapulted to first after the advice I just gave you’ she laughed

‘Go on for admitting that you can take some candy from the bag’

‘There is candy’

‘It’s a road trip Steve’ she smiled pointing to where a bag of treats where

‘Just one?’ I asked pouting as I looked though the bag

‘Ok two but you’re pushing it your Captain America you have to set a good example’

I laughed and popped a hard looking candy into my mouth.

**Natasha**

We have been driving now at least 4 hours and I was starting to get hungry. Traveling with Steve has been so much fun I really enjoy his company it’s like a breath of fresh air. Sharon not coming did throw me a bit I thought it would be a good idea for them to get to know each other better as I really would love Steve to find someone worthy of him and for me to see if she was truly that person. I saw a sign for a dinner up ahead I turned to Steve who was fascinated with my cd collection.

‘Hey D.J, you hungry’

‘Oh sorry who are Backstreet Boys’ he asked picking up the cd

I smiled I love when he discovers something he’s like a child at Christmas fascinated with everything.

‘They were a very big band in the 90s’

‘We should listen to it’

‘Maybe later’ I smiled curious to see his reaction to it ‘are you hungry there is a dinner up ahead I wanted to grab something to eat’

‘Ok’ he replied as I turned off the path and into the dinner parking lot.

I parked the car and we entered the dinner together it was a typical dinner as the smell of coffee surrounded us.

‘A table for two’ a blonde hair women asked as she grabbed to menus and walked us to a booth.

‘Am Amber and I will be serving you today’ she smiled as she handed me a menu and turned to Steve and smiled tucking a stand of her behind her ears before handing him one too.

‘I will be right back’ she smiled even wider and walked off

She annoyed me I have no idea why but the way she was looking at Steve put me on guard.

‘Do you know what you are ordering?’ Steve asked his face still in the menu

‘Yeah burger and fries, you’

‘The same more than likely’ he replied just as Amber or whatever her stupid name was retuned.

‘Are you ready to order’ she asked her button on her shirt a little more open than before. She was asking Steve as if I was not here she was openly flirting with him in front of me she does not even know who I am to him.

‘I will have the burger and fries’

‘Nat’

‘You know what I want honey’ I replied as I reached over and touched his hand. Steve looked shocked for alight moment then relaxed into the situation.

‘Sure… she will have the same as well as two cokes thanks’ she gave stained smiled and took are orders not looking in my direction.

Steve leaned in ‘So I am your boyfriend now’ he smiled

‘She was openly disrespecting me she had no idea who I was to you she was openly flirting with you I mean come on’

Steve laughed as a different waitress came with are drinks I guess she was too embarrassed to come back.

‘Sorry Amber had to leave I am Jess I will be your new host’ she smiled and placed both drinks in front of us. I was glad, but I have no idea why she upset me so much. Taking a sip of my drink I decided not to address it right now and change the subject I pulled out a map which I circled earlier.

A map are you sure you’re not the old one here’ Steve asked

I laughed ‘who knew you became such a comedian’

‘Well I do try’

‘Well as I was saying’ I smiled looking back at the map ‘there is a motel 2hours away we should stop off there and resume tomorrow’

‘That’s perfect and I will drive this time you must be tried’

‘You’re going to let be DJ for 2 hours’

‘Of course you’re my Girlfriend’ he smiled as are food arrived my heart flattered it was a strange feeling which I was not used to what is happening today I bit into my burger. And tried once again to move away from the subject once again.

‘So tell me something I don’t know about you’ I asked

‘You know everything’

‘No I mean what is your favorite actress, who did you meet you know something your second best friend should know’

‘If I tell you, you have to tell me something in return’  

‘Deal’ I smiled glad that he is going to tell me something about himself.

‘Ok so I was obsessed with Veronica Lake, to me she was stunning I would go out of my way to watch all her films. I used to carry around an old picture of her in my suit. One day some of my soldiers found out they used to call me Lake Boy’ he laughed

‘So do you still have the photo’ I asked curiously

‘No, I replaced it with Peggy’ he smiled weakly

‘She was a lucky to have you’

‘No I was lucky to have her’ he replied taking a sip out of his straw.

‘Ok so your turn’

‘Umm…’ I thought about what I could tell him something that showed the real me I sat back and said

‘ As you know, I was a ballet dancer I was called upon to give a private dance to The Monaco Royal family, it was magical candles and lights surrounded me as I danced It was one of the only times I felt completely happy’ I recalled with some regret of how things had turned out so differently.

Steve smiled and to my surprised reached out and held my hand. ‘You are needed Nat never forget that’ he smiled then quickly removed his hand. We finished are last bit of food, paid and left for the motel.

 

 

 


	2. Day one part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues in to night

**Steve**

Hearing Natasha tell me her story showed me how much she missed her old life she was and still is a mystery to me but there were times when I start to see who she really is underneath her tough persona. The 2 hour drive went quick due to Nat’s singing of Backstreets Boys which I must say the music was not to my liking. However, watching Nat, sing and laugh made me happy. I started to release that I loved being in her company, it was so much different then with Sharon. I pulled into the motel just as it began to get dark.

‘You ready’ I asked her as we began to exit the car

‘Yep I am exhausted’ she replied yawning she took out her mini suitcase as I picked up my duffle bag and we headed towards the office.

As we entered the office was small and brown a man was sitting behind a television reading a magazine.

‘The honeymoon room is gone’ he said roughly

‘I…No..I think’

I blushed although the whole situation at the dinner was enough for one day.

‘We are not together actually we need a room with two double beds’ Natasha cut in

‘Right’ the man said unconvinced getting up from his seat he grabbed some paperwork and handed them to me

‘Sign these’ he said as he turned back to retrieve the keys

I filled it in and handed it back to him as he was about to hand us the keys when he stopped

‘Room 76 and keep the noise down the last man and woman to claiming not to be together cost me $600 in damages and all the other guest knew what was happening’

Natasha smiled and took to keys from him

‘We understand’

‘Check out is at 12pm’ he added be we headed to are room

We walked to the room in silence I have no idea why but I found it hard to look at her after what the manager said.

She opened the door to a brown must be 70s looking room I noticed some of the décor from a history book.

‘Right up you street, must bring back memories right’ She nudged me with her hip

‘I missed this decade’ I replied walking into the room the two double beds in the middle it was basic but it was for one night Natasha walked towards the bed close to the bathroom an sat down.

‘Not bad I mean I am going to have to get a message afterwards but not bad at all’

I laughed as I watched her get up and walk towards her suitcase.

‘I am going to get ready if that’s ok’

‘Sure go right ahead’

I sat back and turned on the T.V as I heard the shower begin to start.

My phone begin ring, I looked down and saw Sam’s face flash on the screen.

‘Hey Steve how’s it going’ he asked excitedly

‘Good how are things in Washington’ I asked

‘Same old, same old… so you and Sharon how’s is it going’

‘Well she could not make it she had to work’

‘Oh... So it’s just you, Nat and Clint?’

‘Actually it’s just me and Nat Clint backed out too’

‘Wait so it’s just you and Nat on a trip for three days’

‘Yes and...’ replied getting annoyed by were I think this might be heading

‘No nothing I just thought that this trip was about getting to know Sharon maybe you know do the deed’

‘Sam I told you I have no Interest in that…’ I stopped what I was saying as Natasha walked out of the bathroom wearing silk shorts and top her hair slightly damp as attempted to dry it. She was stripped back everything about her was coming to light her natural beauty stopped me in my tracks what’s happing to me.

‘Hello’ I heard from down the line

‘Bathroom is free’ she said as she sat down on the bed

‘Oh sorry Sam you were saying’

‘Is that Sam?’ Natasha said loudly ‘Tell him he is missing out.’

‘Wait are you two sharing a room’

‘Yes we are’ I was getting nervous now trying not to think how this would look to an outsider

‘Well I never knew...’ he laughed

‘Bye Sam we will talk later’ I hang up before he could say anything else although he I one of my best friends I cannot talk to him now about everything that’s going on inside me. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom not making eye contact with her. I closed the door and took a deep breath looking at my refection I am starting to feel so conflicted today. Natasha was a close friend a good friend yet today has opened up feelings I never thought existed. I splashed cold water on my face and began to get ready for bed.

**Natasha**

Steve was acting extremely strange ever since we entered the motel room although I must say I never thought I would be sharing a room with him so when I packed my night clothes it was with more comfort then anything. I decided to read my book I was planning to get though during the evenings. As he emerged from the bathroom he walked over to his bed and asked

‘What are you reading?’ I looked down at the book completely forgot I was reading

‘Crime and Punishment’

‘Oh by Fyodor Dotoyevsky’

‘You know him’

‘Yep, no such things as the internet so books were all we had in the war’

‘Of course I forgot’ I said putting a bookmark in my book and resting it on the table. I saw him get under the covers getting ready for bed in which I followed suit. I lent over and turned off the light as the darkness surrounded us. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him the real reason Clint did not come.

‘Clint asked me out, that’s why he did not come’ I whispered angry at myself with the whole situation.

There was silence so I thought he might have gone to sleep when I suddenly heard

‘What…what did you say’ he asked

‘I said no, I don’t have feelings for him like that. We had an argument and that’s why he did not come. I broke him I hurt his feelings’

More silence I hate talking like this I got up and walked over to his bed seeing his silhouette shift.

‘Sorry I hate talking so far away’ I got under covers and faced him his face was slightly shocked and to be honest I did not really think this though.

‘Sorry…I’ I was about to get back up when I felt him grab my arm and whispered

‘No it’s ok stay…let’s talk’

I slid back into the bed and under the covers his warmth radiating although he is not close

‘So what are you going to do’ he asked

I tuned to face him on my side

‘There is nothing I can do I feel I have ruined any chances of us being friends again’

‘Look Nat you are a good person and whatever you feel or don’t feel I think he would understand’ he smiled

‘And that’s why you are my special best friend’ I laughed he so adorable when he blushes He waited for a moment and begin to laugh with me

‘Shh…I forgot the people next door might think we are up to no good’ I continued to laugh as he cover his face

‘Gosh that was horrible’

‘I knew you were embarrassed’ I smiled pushing him lightly

‘It’s not something I am used to he was so upfront’

‘Welcome to the 21 century’

‘Yeah I am not sure I can ever get use to it’

I smiled as we both fell into a comfortable silence.

‘It’s been nice spending time with you’ he whispered I almost didn’t hear him

‘It’s only been one day let’s see if you still feel the same way in 2 more’ I replied getting up to move back to my bed

‘Were are you going’ he asked watching me I have never seen the expression which came across his face before a look of wanting to say something but holding back

‘I…am going back to my bed I am tried now’

‘Oh…right’ he cleared his throat

‘Steve do you want me to stay’ I just asked him saving him the struggle of asking himself

‘No…no…it was just fun talking you know but yeah it’s probably best’

I know I was going to regret it in the morning but to be honest I was comfortable here too I reached across and grabbed my pillow before returning back to my Position. I turned away from him and said.

‘You better not snore’

‘Night’ he said though laughter

‘It’s not funny Steve’

‘I mean it’

He pulled my shoulder so I faced him his face above me

‘I promise if I snore I will buy you breakfast tomorrow’

‘I take your word for it’ I smiled

‘Night’ he said laying back down

‘Sweet dreams’ I replied as sleep over came me.


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments it means so much to me

**Steve**

I woke up the sun streaming though the crack of the curtains Natasha was still sleeping soundly. I don’t know what happened last night but her saying that Clint asked her out upset me a lot. I forgot to breathe the thought of it made me angry and sick. Her wanting to talk about it gave me some warmth about whole situation. But when she got into my bed I was shocked, I did not know how to take it but it was fun it was like being at school and having a sleepover. I did not want her to leave I loved her being beside me I just did not want it to sound creepy.

I looked over at her slowly breathing when she suddenly said

‘Stop starring Steve it’s weird’

‘I was not…how did you know?’

‘I am a spy I have to be on guard at all times’ she turned around to look at me

‘It seemed like you slept well, just the same as always’ I sighed

‘I like morning Steve so full of character’ she said

‘Oh really’ I said laughing grabbing her arms playfully she screamed as she fought me back both of us wrestling across the bed until there was a violent bang on the wall. We both stopped like two school children caught out.

‘Shh’ she smiled putting a finger to her lips then in a flash I released how close we both were. Silence echoed around the room looking away from her I said

‘We…I…should get ready’

‘Yep me to we have to be out of here by 12’ she said siting up

I moved away as I grabbed my bag to get ready not looking back at her as entered the bathroom.

 

We got ready and left in silence, it was strange to not talking as we headed to a local dinner for breakfast. Sitting across from one another she looked at the menu glancing over it quickly then broke the silence.

‘Steve, about this morning …I don’t want to go on not talking’ she said sternly putting down the menu as the waitress poured us our coffee

‘Nat I get it, I miss not talking to you’

‘Good, so we can just move on’ she smiled

‘Yes we can move on’ I replied not understanding the extent of how I feel about the whole situation.

‘Cool because you are driving first so, eat up’ she smiled as our food arrived.

 

We began heading towards Tennessee although it was not an direct route I wanted to see what it was like. Natasha was sleeping peacefully next to me as the slow big band music played though the speakers. When I noticed a sign to Dollywood which I read somewhere was a theme park.

I remember Natasha saying that she had never been to a theme park before. I decided to take a little detour, it would be a nice surprise and I think we both need to let off some stream after this morning’s awkwardness.

 

**Natasha**

I woke up to a noise of children, I looked around confused realizing I was in a car in a car park with Steve smiling at me.

‘For a spy who is meant to be on guard you sure was in deep sleep’ he smiled for some strange reason I wanted to slap him

‘Shut up Steve…where are we?’

‘We are at Dollywood’

‘What… the theme park’ I asked it was becoming more obvious now as a child with a balloon walked pass the car

‘Yep’

‘Why…would… you do know we have to get there for the wedding right’ my brain fully processing the situation

‘I know and we will I just remembered you saying that you have never been to one so I figured it would be fun to spend a few hours here’

I smiled and a heat came over me it was so sweet I was shocked that he even remembered that conversation.

We left the car and headed over to the ticket booth area although there was a long que it was all part of the excitement. When we eventually entered I was shocked the smells the children running pass the music. It was amazing I started to cry it was overwhelming everything that I missed out on as a child came flooding back among with excitement with creating new memories and being about to appreciate the day more. Steve wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and whispered

‘Cheer up I will buy you some candy floss’

I laughed as we headed deep into the theme park and towards the rides.

 

The day had been so much fun I mean it was a great experience. I loved it it was the nicest thing anyone has done more me truly. Some rides Steve grabbed my hand in fear he denies this but I know the truth. It was dark now and we were heading to a local Hotel. We are in Tennessee so I thought once we found somewhere to stay we should find a bar or something. I pulled into the Hotel car park which I noticed was extremely busy.

‘There might me something going on’ I said to Steve as we walked towards the Hotel lobby

‘Yeah it looks like it’

The Hotel receptionist, was on the phone mimed one minute he looked under pressure. We looked at each other and smiled thinking this was a vast improvement from the last place we stayed.

‘Hi, sorry about that a room for two’ he said looking at his screen.

‘Yes with two double beds’ I jumped in even though I did technically slept in Steve’s bed I do not want a repeat of it.

‘Ah…I am sorry there is some conference this weekend all are double rooms are fully booked. I have a grand deluxe room with on king size bed if that’s ok’

I looked at Steve who struggled and back at the man behind the desk this trip has not gone to plan at all. I smiled and agreed. Giving us the keys and check out time we headed towards the room.

‘Stop smiling Steve it’s not funny’ I said as we walked into the elevator

‘I am laughing at your face I mean you where considering leaving over it, did I snore that bad’

I ignored him as we exited the evaluator and headed towards are room.

‘Come on really I was joking’

We stopped outside the room as I fiddled with the key

‘Here’ he took it from me and slid it into the door it opened straight way which annoyed me even more.

The room was big with a king bed in the center and a living area complete with sofa and television.

‘I am going out tonight I wanted to go to a bar or something’ I said walking over to the bed.

‘Ok…can I come’ he said with puppy dog eyes I laughed which he began to laugh too

‘Am I forgiven’ he asked

‘Come on then it’s hard to stay mad at you, with those eyes’ I smiled as entered the bathroom to get ready.


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to ahead on a night out

**Steve**

We entered a local bar it was nice it was extremely packed due to it being not to far away from the hotel and was full of what looked like business men and women. I grabbed hold of Natasha hand as we made are way though the groups of people. Natasha was dressed in a black dress which showed of her figure she looked stunning but, I guess I am not the only one who thinks as I noticed some of guys looking at her as we walked passed.

‘Do you want a drink’ I asked as we found a spot to stand and listen to the music playing.

‘Sure, a beer’ she replied

I left to go to the bar although I cannot get drunk I do like the taste of it. As I was waiting for the bar tender to acknowledge me I looked back over at Natasha, she was talking to a guy in in a gray suit. My head started to spin, watching her laughing and smiling with this guy made me feel uneasy.

‘Hi, what would you like to order’ the bartender asked I turned back to her.

‘Umm…two beers please’ I replied looking back over at Natasha who was in deep conversation with this guy. I paid not really hearing how much it cost grabbed the drinks and walked back over to them.

‘Here you go’ I handed her the beer while eyeing up this mysterious man

‘Hello you must be…’ I asked reaching out to shake his hand

‘Sorry did not know you two were together’ he replied

‘Well we are so bye’ I replied

‘Hey… she never said that’ he looked over Natasha like he knew her

‘Well what goes on between us is none of your business’ I said trying to keep my temper

‘Steve stop’ Natasha interjected as my blood started to boil I pushed the guy back as he tried to grab Natasha’s arm

‘Come on Nat we are leaving’ I grabbed her arm

‘Steve let go of me’

‘Fine’ I slammed my beer down and walked off angry at the situation and my behavior. I headed back to the hotel to think, I need to clear my head of the whole situation

**Natasha**

Steve’s behavior shocked me I understand that things have been weird but he was with Sharon whatever that was and honestly Harrison was nice a doctor from Virginia. But after the way Steve behaved I felt like a talk was needed.

‘I am really sorry my friend is drunk’ I lied

‘No problem I understand’ he smiled he said rubbing my hand. Slowly removed it without it looking like I was pulling away but, Steve’s behaviour kept playing on my mind.

‘Listen, I have to go but take my number maybe we can talk again in a better environment’

I gave him my number headed back to the hotel it was going to be a long night.

 

I opened the door to see Steve looking out of the window I have no idea how long he has been standing there but, he did not turn around to face me

‘Do you know how embarrassing that was’ I shouted throwing my clutch bag on the table

‘What you want be to stand there and watch to flirt with him’

He turned around still not coming any closer

‘You had no right we are not together’

‘Yeah, but you can fake a relationship with me when it was a waitress who took a little interest in me’

‘Oh please that is not the same’

‘Really because even though I do not know much about relationships I know that’s not normal’

‘Well, you’re with Sharon I was trying to help’

‘Really, well you where not thinking about her when you slept in my bed’

I walked towards him and slapped him hard he looked back at me shocked but with regret in his eyes

‘Screw you Steve you asked me to stay and we did nothing’ I shouted my blood still fuming how dare he.

‘Well I wanted too’ he shouted back

We both stood there in silence both trying to catch are breath.

‘What do you want from me Steve?’ I said exhausted as he moved closer

‘You’re with Sharon and I…we’ I stopped as are forehead touched

‘I want you Nat, it has always been you, your smile, your laugh, your touch, your brain’

I laughed weakly my heart racing as he tiled my chin up to look directly in his eyes as he kissed me. It was soft and for the fist time in a long time I felt like a teenager again experiencing a fist kiss. My arms snaked around his neck are mouths moved slowly at first then all the pent up tension not just from yesterday but over the years just came flooding out. We became more frantic as we begin to tear each other’s clothes off Steve lips never left mine as we tumbled on to the bed.


	5. Day 3 part 1- The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve deal with the aftermath of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who left comments and Kudos it means so much to me

**Steve**

I woke up the next morning in total bliss the sun streamed in the room and on to Natasha’s red hair making it shine in the light. Last night was amazing although I hated myself for the way I behaved and my anger at the bar it made me realize how much I care for Natasha. Although Sharon and I have been been on a few dates I have feelings for Natasha I have not experienced since Peggy. I looked over at her once more smiling I leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered ‘I know you are not sleeping’

She turned to face me as I kissed her once more this time on her lips

‘Mmm…this is one time I don’t mind being woken up’ she said smiling

I leaned over her kissing her again it’s like she has opened Pandora’s box and now I cannot get enough of her I love every bit of her.

‘Steve we have to leave her by 1pm’ she smiled as I began to kiss her neck

‘I will pay for the extra day’

‘We have to go we will be running behind’ she lightly pushed me of as she stood up her naked body shining in the morning light as she grabbed her silk dressing gown and headed towards the bathroom.

I laid back on the bed thinking about last night although I am very inexperienced in that department. I remembered what Sam said when your into it you know what to do. I just hope I was not a huge disappointment to her. I decided to get up and tidy up a bit after the mess we made last night.

‘Wow that’s a sight’ she said just as I bent over to pick up some of the stuff what was knocked of the table last night. I looked back at her she stood watching her back against the wall her hair wet from the shower.

‘I love a man with muscles’ she said biting her lip

‘Really’ I said as I walked over to her and pushing her closer to the wall my hand trailing up her leg too to her lips my thumb tracing its outline.

She stared in to my eyes not looking away a sort of dare I wonder if this is how she draws people into her ora. She parted her mouth letting my thumb slip in sucking it softly.

‘I though you said we don’t have time’ I smirked as she released it my need for her stronger right now

‘We don’t but, your Captain America I am sure you could think of something…quick and on your feet’ she said looking at me smiling as her leg glided up my thigh I caught it before it dropped holding her in place.

‘We have 45 mins, to pack and leave’ I said still not dropping her leg pushing her pulling her closer to where I want her to be

’44 now, make it count’ she said breathlessly as are mouths came together passionately.

 

**Natasha**

‘Well last light was unexpected, for someone who is s bit of a novice he sure as hell knew what he was doing. I feel like I am home, safe with him I can be myself. We ended up running over at the hotel every time we try to leave we end up having sex it’s really hard to keeping are hands of each other. We stopped off at a local coffee house to grab some much needed pick me up. I grabbed a table and watched Steve order our coffee and pastries. He paid and walked over to me smiling

‘Here you go’ he handed me the coffee and croissant taking a seat across from me. ‘So we are running behind now, I take it’ he said taking a sip of his coffee

‘Well we did stay longer due to someone’s uncontrollable needs’ I smiled breaking in my croissant as Steve’s face turned slightly red it’s like he a completely different person in public.

‘Are we going to take longer to get there now’ he asked beaming

‘Well it looks that way’ I smiled taking a slow sip

he smiled widely he wouldn’t come out say it but we are both thinking the same thing more time for us to get to know each other better without having to be brought back to reality. That’s an issue I am going to have to think about but right now it’s at the back of my mind.

‘Well as long as we are there by Friday’

We finished our food and walked back to the car it was my turn to drive so I hopped in the driver’s seat as we drove towards Alabama.

 


	6. Day 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it heads in to the evening things start to get serious  
> *warning angst ahead

**Steve**

‘So where are we staying tonight’ I asked it was starting to get dark. We have been on the road for two hours now

‘Well when we stopped off I arranged a stay at a cabin, so that’s were we are staying tonight’ she smiled ‘we are about 30mins away’

‘You’re an amazing organizer you know that, crazy but gets the job done’

‘Real smooth’ she laughed slapping me playfully

‘That is one thing I never thought I would be called’

‘I take it you were not poplar then’ she asked

‘I was that kid who never got chosen for anything always on the sideline’

‘Well I would have been your friend, I am a sucker for geeks’

She said seriously

‘So, am I still in with a shoot’ I asked playfully I have know idea what has come over me it like I have become someone else around her.

‘We will see when we get to the cabin’ smirking she turned into the parking lot of what I assume is the entrance to the cabin.

We walked to the front desk were an old lady was reading

‘Hello, I am Natasha we spoke on the phone’

Looking up she smiled ‘Yes great to have you, when you finish filling out these forms you are in cabin 50’ she winked at me making me blush like she knew what we were up to.

I watched as Natasha filled out the forms and taking the keys from her as we went towards the cabin. Although we are going to be here for one night it was different, exciting. We walked up the long path as we headed towards the cabin, it was grand with a wraparound porch extremely homely from the outside. She smiled as we entered, the room was large with a kitchen and living room adjoining with a single room at the back with a double bed, it was perfect.

‘This is amazing Nat’ I said wrapping an arm around her and kissing her Cheek

‘I am glad you like it’ she turned to face me giving me a deeper kiss.

‘It’s a shame it’s only for one night’ I said picking her up putting her over my shoulder.

‘Steve put me down’ she giggled as she hit my back playfully

‘Nope’ I smiled as I walked in to the bedroom her laugh echoing in the room as I threw her on to the bed

‘Gosh, you’re heavy’ I smiled, her legs at my waist

‘Screw you Steve’ she was still laughing uncontrollably.

I kissed her to silencing her laugh as she began to undo my belt her eyes not leaving mine.

 

**Natasha**

I think I might of corrupted Steve’s mind, I am looking over at him taking a short nap after earlier. He has become so much more confident, it’s like he’s a new man with bits of the old Steve still there. I mean don’t get me wrong he is still gets super embarrassed taking about it though.

I decided to get up and start making dinner. I asked the owner to stock the fridge for when we came. I thought it would be nice to have a home cooked meal considering we have been eating out for the last few days. I took the two steaks out and began to prep them as Steve stumbled in to the kitchen still a bit sleepy.

‘Had a nice nap’ I asked washing of the vegetables

‘Would have been better if you we still beside me’ he replied walking over to me and kissing my Cheek

‘Well someone got to make dinner, we cannot lie in bed all day’

‘True, but next time I am cooking’ he went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of water and begin chopping the carrots like a professional chef.

‘Wow, how did you learn to chop like that’ I asked still watching in awe

‘I have had plenty of time to learn besides I love cooking’ he replied as he picked up the now chopped carrots and put them into a pot.

‘You can cook for me any day, you seem to know what to do’

‘Is that right’ he said as he picked me up and placed me on the counter.

‘Yep, I will wash up afterwards, I have to do something’ I replied in a lust filled haze as his hand reached up to cup my face.

‘No you won’t, it would be my one night to treat you and I would want you to relax’ he replied

‘Ok’ I said breathlessly as his hand rested on my thigh

‘Ok’ he repeated as he began to kiss me passionately.

After our little kitchen break we had dinner which was amazing it was sought of romantic and interment it felt like a date. We tidied up and decided to play a round of Go Fish which has always been one of my favorite card games although that was not coming though during my round with Steve.

‘You have an unfair advantage on me you are way to good at this’

‘Well I was in the the army’ he smiled putting down another set.

‘Ok well you win obviously, I have no more pairs left so…’ I put down the rest of cards as he began to reshuffle

‘You know this is how I would spend my holidays if I had a family’ he said still shuffling.

I froze I was trying to avoid this subject of the real world but the subject found me.

‘You know bring them up here, play cards cook tell stories’ he continued smiling warmly as if he was thinking about the possibility

‘Look Steve…I… cannot give you that life I was not made to love and settle down I am a spy, the Black Widow I…I cannot even have children’ I said truth fully the fire crackling in the silence between us.

‘Nat, I was just thinking out loud… I mean it would be nice of course but, I don’t care about that I just want to be with you in any way possible. I have never felt this way with anyone since Peggy’

I sighed looking out into the fire before I spoke ‘I cannot give you a stable relationship Steve and that’s what you need someone else someone like Shar…’

‘Don’t say it, I told you before I do not feel the same way’

‘Well you going to have to try, you think we can go to the wedding holding hands, it would not only hurt Sharon but it would definitely devastate Clint.’

I need to put it in to prospective, how it would look to Clint he’s my friend and although I turned him down he would be hurt if I came out and said me and Steve are dating.

He was silent I can tell he was analyzing everything I have said this was going to be hard.

 

**Steve**

Natasha telling me that we are going to have to stop was one of the hardest thing I have had to endure. But her mentioning Clint did made me think about how he would feel after all he did ask her out. And about Sharon although I do not feel the same way as I do towards Natasha she’s nice and me dating Natasha would really hurt her feelings. We looked at each other as I was starting to think about what the options are.

‘I don’t want this to end’ I sighed trying to reduce my emotions

‘Me neither but, we have to except that we are not the only ones in this equation, and I cannot give you that family I know you crave one day’

‘But Nat…’

‘No Steve you would make an incredible father and husband and whoever you decide to settle down with wither its Sharon or someone else they are extremely lucky to have you’ she said a tear rolling down her face.

‘You are amazing Natasha, don’t you ever forget that and never say you are good enough for someone’ I replied as I wiped her tears away.

She smiled weakly after a moment sadness in her eyes ‘I think it would be best if I sleep out here tonight’

‘No…no I will sleep here you take the bed’

‘If you’re sure’

‘Of course I cannot make you sleep out here’

‘Ok’ she stood up bending down she kissed my cheek it was longer then normal like we were both trying to remember what each other felt like. I moved my head slightly are lips connecting like magnets. It was soft and slow my hand moved to to her neck pulling her closer. Her hands came to my chest as she slowly pushed me away are foreheads touching as we breathed heavily.

‘Night Steve’ she broke away and headed to the room I watched her go knowing that I am going to have to let her go and I don’t know how I am going to handle it.

 


	7. Day 4- The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha come to the end of their road trip but is it truly the end of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and views it means a lot to me. This is the end of the road trip but not the end of the story. I was only meant to write a short fan fic but, I have so many ideas of where this story is going so I have been writing what happens next. so will be uploading the next part soon.

**Steve**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon sitting up I saw Natasha in the kitchen buttering the toast I got up and walked over to her.

‘Morning’

‘Morning…I made you some breakfast’ she put the toast on the plate and handed it to me.

‘Thanks’ I watched her as she took her own plate and sat across from me

There was an awkward silence between us

‘How long are we away from New Orleans’ I asked trying to start conversation

‘Umm…we are about 4hours away so we need to make route soon so we could get there on time’

‘Ok’ silence fell again this time was interrupted by my phone ringing I looked down and saw Sharon’s name across the screen. I picked it up and walked back over to the living room.

‘Hey’ she said happily

‘Hi, how are things’ I replied trying to keep my voice low

‘Good I cannot wait to see you, I mean I am sorry about not being able to come Sam told me it’s just you and Natasha. You must be going through hell…I mean she’s nice and all but she can be a little…difficult to be around’

‘Sharon…I’ I looked back at Natasha who was taking a sip of her coffee. I walked outside to the porch and sat on the step.

‘She’s ok you just have to get to know her’ I whispered

‘Well I know she’s your friend, and I am glad she’s with you because, I know how much this trip meant to you but she’s…you know.

‘What?’ I asked getting slightly angry by conversation

‘Well…you know she has had a string of men and don’t want her getting you into trouble on this trip.

‘Sharon, that’s uncalled for’ I said angrily, Natasha is anything but.

‘Sorry, Steve I know it’s not my place but I thought you should be careful’

‘Your right it’s not your place, she’s my friend and I won’t have anyone talking about her like that’ I shouted my blood boiling now

‘Look Steve, it was taken out of context’

‘No it was not’

There was a silence over the phone as she took a deep breath and replied

‘I am sorry’ her tone was more sincere

‘I am sorry too’ I replied not sure what I am sorry about but I wanted to end the tension

‘Look Steve, I know you said that we should take things slow and I respect that it’s just I do sometimes worry for you her influence is strange on you and I know you would defend her to the earth if she gets into any trouble’

I smiled weakly she’s right she has a weird hold over me was it that obvious to others all along.

‘Steve are you still there?’

‘Yes, sorry’

‘How long will it take you to get here?’

‘Around 4hours’

‘Ok…I am counting down the hours’ she said sounding a little happier

‘I will see you soon’

‘Bye’ she said hanging up

I looked out into the forest the light creating shadows though the branches. Thinking about everything that has happened last night and today. I rested my face in my hands trying to understand were to go from here knowing that I will have to eventually tell Sharon about how I feel about our relationship whatever it was without hurting her feelings.

 

**Natasha**

Steve talking to Sharon was hard, harder than I thought it would be but, I told him to move on with her. It was difficult the way things have become but it was for the best. We were two hours away from New Orleans and we have driven mostly in silence. Steve mostly stared out the window as I drove, we done everything in our power not to touch each other like it was a gateway to something more happening.

I thought about when we were at Dollywood and remembered him screaming and holding on to me on the rides.

‘What are you laughing about?’ he asked smiling

‘When we on that ride and you were petrified ’

‘I was not’ He began to laugh with me

‘Yes you were’

‘If I remember rightly I brought you a candle and candy floss to make up for the embarrassment of it all’ he said still laughing

‘Yes that’s called a bribe’

His laughter began to fade as he looked straight ahead something changed in his in his mind. It was hard not to reach out and touch him. But I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking it too, how we are going to miss our time together and each other’s company. We ended up driving in silence all the way there, no matter how much I miss him it was for the best.

 

We arrived in New Orleans late in the evening Steve took over driving half way so I used that time to take a nap. I woke up as he drove into a grand house which was being rented out for the wedding. Lights streamed up the path as we drove into to the parking area.

‘We are here’ he said parking under a tree

‘It has been fun’ I said looking at him undoing my seat belt

‘Yes…I…loved being with you’

‘Me too’ I leant in and kissed him I had to one last time I needed to for my sanity after tonight what we had was a short romance in the past. His hand came under my top as his fingers graced my bra.

‘Stop…we…can’t…not here’ I said as he began to kiss my neck

‘Steve this has to stop’ I said more forcefully as his hand dropped from under my top.

‘I am sorry’

‘No I am I should never of kissed you, we were doing so well’ I said as I moved to leave.

‘Wait…I am going to miss you’ he said his hand rested on my cheek. We stared at each other for a minute knowing once we leave this car it’s officially over. He kissed me again this time more slowly.

‘Ok’ he said nodding pulling away

‘Ok’ I replied ‘Come on let’s go’ I sighed knowing that this was only the beginning of trying to return back to normal


	8. Chaper 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha try to get back to normal as they meet up with others for Betty and Bruce's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and Kudos Sorry for taking so long to update

**Steve**

We walked to the door in silence and not looking at each other as I rang the doorbell.

‘Steve, Natasha you finally made it’ Tony Stark shouted as he opened the door a little too quickly.

‘Guys look who finally made it’ he smiled showing us into the drawing room in which everybody was gathered around. Sharon got up off the sofa smiling as she walked over to me

‘Steve, I am so glad you are here’ she hugged me and I can see from the corner of my eye that Natasha was feeling uncomfortable.

‘We thought you would be here at least a day ago’ Wanda said smiling

‘Yes I know but you know how road trips are you never know what you might see it took us slightly of track’ I said looking over at Nat

‘Tony look I am really tried, sorry everyone’ Natasha said weakly not looking over at me and Sharon

‘Sure, no problem I will show you to your room’ Betty smiled getting up and taking her arm as she led her up the staircase.

‘Is she ok?’ Pepper asked looking concerned

‘Yeah I think so, we have been driving for hours so she must be tried that’s all’

‘Maybe I should go and check on her’ Clint interrupted getting up from his seat

‘No…no don’t you know how she is, she likes her space’ I replied the thought of him alone with her confronting her made me uncomfortable.

‘Yeah you’re right’ he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink.

Watching him grab his drink and sit back down reminded me that I have to watch out for him after all he is in love with her and the thought of them together makes me sick.

‘Where’s Sam?’ I asked looking around

‘He went into the city to listen to some music with some others’ Wanda replied

‘Oh ok’ I said

‘Don’t sound so disappointed he will be back later’ Sharon said laughing as she brought me over to the couch

‘This is a nice place’ I said looking around

‘Yeah Tony found it for us, there are enough rooms for everyone. But not everyone could make it which is shame but I suppose someone has to hold down the fort’ Bruce smiled pushing is glasses up.

Betty retuned back downstairs and sat down next to him they looked happy as he wrapped his arm around her. I wonder how Nat was but, I suppose I have to start to detach myself from her which is easier said than done.

I stayed up talking about are trip and all the places Nat and I visited. Sharon’s head was on my shoulder as she listened, it was strange having her so close to me. I wished it was Nat next to me right now laughing and joking about our time on the road and saying something highly inappropriate.

It got later and knowing we had to get up early the next day. I was shown to my room by Betty who looked nervous as we walked along the hallway.

‘Are you nervous about tomorrow?’ I asked

‘A little bit, I love him so…it’s more of a good nervousness knowing we are going to spend are lives together’

‘You two make a great couple’ I smiled

‘Thank you, maybe one day I will be attending your wedding’ she smiled

I went silent not wanting to think about that situation yet, Betty broke my concentration as she whispered

‘Oh, I gave you your own room, because I know you like to be on your own. Sharon wanted you two to share but, I thought it would be best for you to make that decision’

‘Thank you’ I smiled as we stopped

‘Here you go’ she opened the door to a cozy room with a four poster bed and a fireplace. The windows had shutters which were closed, I placed my bag on the floor and turned to her.

‘Thanks Betty and stop worrying it’s going to be an amazing day tomorrow’

‘Thanks Steve I am glad you are here’ she smiled ‘If you need anything just call, goodnight night’

‘Night’ I replied as she closed the door leaving me in silence.

I had a quick shower laid out my suit for tomorrow and as I just about to get into bed there was a knock.

‘Come in’ I replied looking up at the door as Sam walked in smiling.

‘Where have you been? I have been here for nearly three hours’ I said smiling giving him a hug

‘I went into the city I wanted to see some live shows’ he said taking a seat on the chair that was near the window.

‘So how was your crazy road trip with Natasha? I still cannot believe it was just you two’

‘It was good…good we went theme park and… ’ I looked down at my hands not wanting to tell him the truth but, on one hand I need to tell someone I need to talk to someone about what to do.

‘Sam I…me and Nat…we…where together’

Sam laughed then saw the seriousness in my face and it stopped.

‘What you and Natasha slept together’

‘Yes’ I said finally looking up feeling like I am in serious trouble with a parent

‘Steve…I….when’ he said stunned

‘It just happened, one night’

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his jeans

‘What about Sharon I thought you liked her’

‘I do but…I think I love her Sam, Nat is everything I thought I could not feel again’

Sam sighed looking at me he asked ‘Are you two still together’

‘No, she ended it…she thought it was to problematic for everyone involved.’

‘Look Steve she might be right, I mean I want you to be happy and follow your heart but, it’s going to be messy Clint for a start I know for a fact he likes her and what about Sharon?’

‘I know…I know I just don’t know what to do I am going to end things with Sharon I don’t feel right leading her on. I just cannot do it right before the wedding that would not be right’

‘If you feel you have no feelings for her then it is right thing to do, just don’t think you can just jump right into relationship with Natasha, you are going to have to take things slowly’

Listening to what Sam was saying he was right if I ever had a chance with Natasha I would have to take things slow as it not just about us anymore it effects everyone.

 

**Natasha**

I could not face everyone right now it was difficult enough watching Sharon be all over him like that. Betty was kind enough to show me my room without asking much questions. She knew something was wrong but she did not say anything which I was slightly grateful for.

My room was grand and it was a nice change from the motels we were staying in but, weirdly I wished Steve was here with me. Since when did I become one of those women pining over a man?

I had a hot bath got dress and sat in a chair by the window looking out on to the darkness that I assume was the garden as my door knocked.

‘Hello’

‘Nat it’s me Clint can we talk?’

‘It’s open’ I sighed still looking out the window this conversation was going to happen sooner than I wanted it to.

‘Hey’ he said walking in and taking a seat on the bed

‘Hey’ I replied turning away from the window to look at him

‘Nat…about how things where left between us I am sorry, I should not have put that on you’

‘Clint I am not mad at you for that, I am mad at the way you behaved, I thought we were friends’

He dipped his head not looking at me ‘I loved you Nat, it hit me hard when you said you did not feel the same’

Getting up I sat next to him on the bed grabbing his hand he looked up at me slightly surprised.

‘I love you too Clint just not like that not in that way, I would be devastated if we let this end our friendship who else is going to make me laugh’

‘Can we go back to the way we were?’ he asked weakly

‘Of course we can’ I smiled as I let go of his hand

He smiled and leant in and kissed my cheek softly

‘I am glad we had this conversation, Steve said to leave you alone but, thought it was important before the wedding to discuss it’

Of course Steve told Clint not to come here, I am slightly angry but also loved he was trying to protect me.

‘You must be tried get some rest’ he said getting up ‘You know I never realized how much I missed you till now’ he smiled heading towards the door

‘Night Clint’

‘Night’ he nodded as he left

The room was silent once again as I got into bed wondering about everything that happened today and trying to put the thought about Steve and Sharon being in the same room to the back of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning of the wedding day and its going to be a long one for Steve and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody sorry for the lack of updates I have been writing a few chapters so hopefully you are still with me because things are going to get serious real quick.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and the kudos

**Steve**

I woke up with the sun shining through the shutters today was the day of the wedding and it was going to be an extremely long one. I got washed and dressed and headed downstairs to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

‘Morning’ I said as Sharon got up and gave me a quick peak on the cheek. I sat down next to her as a plate was given to me.

‘Tony arranged some caterers, for the big day you should try their bacon it’s amazing’ she smiled as I looked under the lids to see what was available. Looking around the table I realized that Nat and Clint where not here. I took a deep breath and began putting food on my plate as laugher streamed through the room.

‘No you did not’ laughed Natasha as her and Clint walked in

‘Morning everyone’ she smiled sitting down across from me with Clint beside her.

‘Morning’ I replied

‘So what were you to up to last night’ Tony said smirking as he sipped on his coffee

‘What the hell are you talking about Tony’ she said looking a bit confused

‘Clint went into your room think I did not notice, he must of missed you dreadfully he has been moping around ever since you went on this road trip with Steve’

I looked at them as they looked at each other and they both burst out laughing.

‘Yes Tony we you got us’ she laughed taking a piece of toast ‘with all your technology I would of thought you could have been a little more observant’

‘Just ignore him’ Pepper said hitting I’m softly

‘So Steve how was she on the road’ Clint asked smiling sipping his coffee

‘Umm…she was a nightmare…extremely temperamental’ I replied looking at her as she laughed

‘Oh really Steve come on I thought we were friends’ she smiled tucking a hair behind her ear

‘No seriously I had an amazing time and I would not change it for the world’

Natasha smiled and bit into her toast not looking at me again something changed back between us again.

‘I will remember that for next time, I will be sure not to miss the next road trip we have’ Clint said nudging her softly

‘Like I would take you Clint’ she replied

‘I am hurt’

As they began to speak among themselves Sam looked over at me as if I would break down at any minute. I smiled and continued eating my breakfast wondering how I am going to get through the day.

After breakfast I had to get ready for the wedding which stated at 2pm sharp. I went up to my room to get ready I took a shower and got dress.

‘Don’t you look handsome’ Sharon beamed as I came out of the bathroom in my suit. She was sitting down on my bed wearing a yellow strapped dress her was wrapped in a bun.

‘This is a nice surprise’ I lied looking at her as I picked up my tie. I was kind of shocked to see her sitting there

‘Yes, I knocked I heard the shower running so I thought I would surprise you’ she got up and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

‘Well you Look lovely as well’ I said smiling it was not a lie she did look really pretty.

‘Ready’ she said standing up as she took her bag

‘Yes’

‘Let’s go’ she grabbed my hand as we went down to the wedding.

**Natasha**

This morning was so embarrassing tony and his big mouth luckily I was in a good enough mood to shake it off.

I put on my green Dolce and Gabbana dress and put one of my favorite diamond clips in my hair. It was given to me by a ballet fan who thought it would get him a date. Although that never happened I did like the clip. I was just about to pick my bag up when there was a knock at the door.

‘Hello’

‘Hi, Nat it’s me Sam’

‘Come in’ I said wondering what he needed to talk to me about.

‘Umm...Steve told me about you two’ he said straight out

‘Right look… I am sure he also told you that we ended it’ I said getting slightly angry

‘He did and I know that he loves you a lot, but I have come to say that I don’t want you breaking his heart’

‘Right well I care for him deeply and that’s why I said that it was best for him to be with Sharon, he could have a serious relationship with her’ I said truthfully

‘This morning you and Clint affected him more then he let on’

‘Nothing happened between us’

‘That’s not the point, he is pining over you and you need to let him down slowly’

‘Sam I know he’s your friend and I get that you are protecting him but, it’s just as hard for me seeing him with her everyday’

‘I understand I do’ he said not looking at me

‘Look I need to finish getting ready so I am going to have to talk to you about this later’

‘Ok…bye’ he said heading towards the door closing it behind him.

I stood there for a few minutes, I was just worried what Steve might be thinking after the whole Clint situation thanks to Tony and as for Sam. I was shocked that Steve told him but then again he was his best friend.

I looked at myself in the mirror and put on a brave face this afternoon was going to be difficult but, once it’s out of the way we can just go back to how things were. I grabbed my clutch and headed to the garden.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding continues and Steve and Natasha have a conversation

**Steve**

The wedding was lovely watching Betty and Bruce made me think about Peggy and how that would have been us if things were different. Sharon grabbed my hand as we watched the ceremony I smiled weakly looking around my eyes caught Natasha who was setting next to Clint of course. She looked beautiful and I was speechless when I saw her walked in. I wanted to talk to her but she’s always with Clint which is quite annoying. We headed to the a tent at the back of the garden which was decelerated in lights and white flowers I have to admit Tony found an amazing wedding planner for them it was extremely magical. After all the speeches and food the floor opened up for the first dance in which afterwards everyone joined in. Sharon grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor I am not a dancer at all. I was meant to dance with Peggy but I never had the chance.

‘Come on Steve I will guide you’ she laughed dragging me towards her

She guided me the best she could but, I knew I would never be that good.

As I span her around I saw Nat and Clint laughing as he held her way to close to my liking. I froze my anger starting to rise

‘What’s wrong’ Sharon asked

‘I…I need to sit down’

‘Are you ok’

‘Yes I think I might go back to my room’

‘Are you sure you’re ok’

‘Yes I am fine Sharon go…have fun’ I smiled grabbing her hands.

‘Ok if you’re sure’

‘I am sure’

She smiled and walked towards Wanda who was talking to who I assume was one of Betty’s friends.

I walked over to where Natasha and Clint where dancing and tapped his shoulder

‘Hey’ he said finally breaking away from her

‘Hi, do you mind if I have a quick word with Nat’

He looked over at her as if she would allow it what is going on with them maybe Tony was right.

‘It’s fine Clint I have danced with you enough anyway’ she smiled as he left us to grab a drink

‘What are you doing?’ she asked in a hushed whisper

‘What am I doing what are you doing? You have been with him all day and I think we need to talk’ I said

‘Well talk then’

‘I am not going to talk to you in the middle of the dance floor, I am going up to my room meet me there’

‘Fine’

I left and headed towards my room there were a few thinks I think we need to discuss.

**Natasha**

How dare he come up to me like that I was completely shocked it not like him to behave like this. I walked up to his room and knocked loudly. He opened it quickly and looked shocked I think he thought I would not come.

‘What do you want Steve?’

‘What are you doing?’

‘I have no idea what you mean’

‘You and Clint all over each other constantly laughing and joking’

I crossed my arms ‘so this is what it’s about me and Clint having fun, you dragged me up here because you are jealous’

‘I am not jealous’

‘I am leaving’ I said heading back towards the door

‘Nat stop’ he shouted as he grabbed my arm

I turned to look at him as his hand loosened on my arm It was the first time we have touched since the car. And now I feel it was a bad idea coming up here but that’s just me all over full of great ideas.

‘I want to be making you laugh not him it should be me’

His hand left my arm and moved to my waist pulling me towards him.

‘Nothing was going on between us’ I said weakly as he began to kiss my neck

This is way too much to deal with right now my hands stayed on my side not wanting to encourage him but at the same name not wanting him to stop.

‘I miss you’ he said moving to my lips slowly still frozen he pulled away completely looking at me a little confused.

I looked at him seeing the heart break in his eyes made me feel terrible. But we cannot be together he need to be with Sharon.

‘Steve you need to be with her’

‘Don’t want her how many times I am going to break up with her she’s not the one I love’ he said

The room went silent I looked at him shocked I couldn’t speak for a moment.

‘What’ I said confused

‘I love you, more than anything’

I leant back against the door letting his words process though my brain.

‘I was going to put an end to all this tonight I know you said that she’s better for me but I do not care, I cannot be without you even a day is hell. And yes maybe I did not like the relationship you and Clint have’ he said looking down at his hands.

I laughed and he looked up at me with a smile on his face to

‘How did that feel’ I asked

‘Amazing’ he smiled grabbing my waist once more pulling me towards him

‘I want to start fresh with you, just me and you I want to show you things travel with you I want to protect the world with you’

‘Well we already do that' I said smiling

‘I know but I knowing that we are together makes it so much more worthwhile’

Smiling I took his hand and dragged him closer to me

‘I love you too Steve Rogers’ I smiled as he kissed softly

I thought about everything he said and he was right it was hard being apart from each other and our relationship will change everything but the thought of not being with him kills me even more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sharon have a talk which changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is a short one and solely Steve

**Steve**

The wedding was coming to an end and I began to pace I have to tell her that whatever we have it has to end today. The door knocked and she entered smiling closing the door behind her.

‘Hey how are you feeling?’

‘Fine, umm…Sharon in need I need to talk to you’

‘Sure ok’ she said sitting down on the bed

‘You know that I care for you a lot but, I feel that I rushed a little too fast into wanting to have a relationship. And I think it might be best to take a break from each other”

She looking shocked then replied calmly “is it Natasha?’

“Excuse me’ I replied shocked

“Are you ending things because of her?’

I looked down as she jumped of the bed I am not going to admit it but I am not going to deny it either.

“I knew it” she said shouting “it has always been her you think I did not notice you constantly staring at her when there are meetings or every time she’s in the room”

I had no idea it was that noticeable I walked around to stand directly in front of her.

“I am sorry if you felt that way but I do care for you...I”

“Did you sleep with her?” she asked cutting me of

“Sharon what does…”

“Did you sleep with her Steve yes or no just answer the question?”

“Yes”

She reaches out and slapped me hard I stood in the same position because I suppose I do deserve it.

“After all that talk about taking things slow and the moment she’s in your eyesight you give it all up, when did it happen?”

“When we were on the road trip”

‘You think you’re the only one in her life right now but look at her track record, when she gets bored with you will end up like the rest. I mean there is a reason she’s called black widow”

“She is not like that Sharon, I am sorry for leading you on but…I cannot not help…’

She laughed loudly and dramatically ‘Don’t tell me you love her, that is humorous because she does not love you she does not know how to. You are wasting your time’

‘Like I was with you’ I said and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.

Her smiled dropped as she picked up her purse

‘Sharon I am sorry…I’

She headed towards the door and just before she left she turned to me and sighed “we could have been good you and I, good luck Steve you are going to need it’ she smiled slamming the door behind her.

I stood there shocked by how things went I did not want to hurt her. I sighed and rested my face in my hands. What I said to her was unforgivable and it was not like me I don’t know what I have become. I went into my bag put on my sweats and headed out I need to think and running was the only way to clear my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing for Natasha as she has to deal with the consequences of her and Steve's Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for the extremely late posting I have had tons of essays to write but I have had this chapter siting on my computer I promise now I have finished my assignments it will not be that long of a wait between chapters. I am going to finish this story up if anyone is still reading and thank you for all the kudos and reviews.
> 
> This Chapter is solely Natasha

**Natasha**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face I have never felt this away about anyone it is a new feeling but I feel that it’s time to embrace it. I got ready put on a tank top and jeans and headed down for breakfast.

‘Hey’ I said sitting down next to Clint as I reached over to pour myself some coffee

‘Morning’ he replied

‘Slept well’ he asked eating a Piece of toast

‘Yes for once’

‘Good because I have arranged a trip to into the city before we go back I thought it would be fun’

‘Sure I would love that’ I smiled

‘So I am not invited?’ Tony asked walking in with Pepper

‘Sorry Tony not enough space for you and your ego’ I replied

‘I am hurt’ he said holding his chest as he took his seat

‘Where’s Steve?’ Tony asked looking around as he folded out his napkin

Where was Steve? It just dawned on me that I have not heard or seen him since last night.

‘I have no idea’ wondering where he could be, Sharon walked in sitting down directly in front of me she looking rather strange.

‘Have you seen him?’ Tony asked

‘Who’

‘Steve…your boyfriend’ he said scarcasstily

‘How would I know, he broke up with me last night’

I slightly choked on my coffee looking up I see she was watching me as if she was trying to gage my reaction.

‘What?’ pepper said shocked turning to look at her

‘Yep, so maybe you should asked the one he left me for right Natasha’

Everyone stared at me the door opened as Sam walked in to a quiet room

‘What’s going on’ he said looking around the table

‘Oh Sam, I am sure you already know but we are talking about Natasha’

‘What about her?’ he asked looking around

This has gone on long enough and there was no way I was going to sit here and listen to her.

‘Sharon, I have no idea who you think you are but I am leaving’ I put down my napkin as I got up to leave

‘No, you’re not going anywhere until everyone knows what a slut you are’

‘Hey don’t talk to her like that, whatever crazy issues you are going through don’t bring Natasha into it’ Clint shouted

‘Oh Clint, if only you knew sorry, let me restructure things for you. She has been sleeping with Steve since there little road trip. And he broke up with me because he loves her so…’ she said flippantly as she reached over to pour herself some coffee as if she was talking about some off topic event.

Clint looked at me as if I was to reassure him that she was going through some breakdown.

‘Is it true’ he asked quietly

I felt like the world has about to swallow me up

‘Listen Clint’

‘Nat please tell me it’s not true’ he pleaded

I took a deep breath closing my eyes I nodded

‘Yes it’s true’ I said finally opening my eyes to see his devastated face

‘Clint I am sorry I…’ he pushed passed me I quickly followed him looking at Sharon smug face as I left.

‘Wait please’ I said following him up the stairs and into his room

‘How could you Nat I thought…thought you did not want to date anyone I believed you’

‘Clint it’s not that I did not…’

‘What Nat what does he have I don’t I don’t get it’

He walked over to his suitcase and began violently packing walking pass me as he collected his things as if I was invisible

‘No Clint don’t go like this we need to talk’

‘You know there was a time I thought that you where the one that you would come to your senses and feel the same way.’

‘Clint I am sorry it’s not that…’

‘Nat I cannot be around you right now please leave my room’

‘Clint…don’t’

‘LEAVE’ he shouted

I stood there I have never seen him like this I looked down and took a deep breath and headed toward the door this was a complete disaster I have hurt him for the second time and I don’t know how to rectify it. I walked into my room where Sam was waiting for me. This day cannot get any worst

‘Came to have strong words with me again’ I said siting on the chair across from him

‘No…no I came to give you this’ he handed me an envelope.

‘What is this’ I said noticing Steve’s writing

‘He wanted me to give it to you’

‘Don’t tell me he’s gone’ I said with a slight panic my head was spinning

‘He came to me this morning I think its best you read it’ he got up ribbing my shoulder as he left.

I began to shake as I ripped open the envelope

_Dear Nat_

_I am sorry I am telling you like this but the thought of telling you face to face would have made it a lot harder. I don’t know who I have become I need time to find out who and what I am. I have hurt a lot people and I feel I need a break from everyone. I did mean what I said I do love you I hope you can forgive me_

_Steve_

I read the letter twice, how dare he do this to me leave me with this mess by myself. I have no one I am alone all because I chose to love the wrong person. I stood up and walked over to the window I felt tears in my eyes forming. I try not to cry but I everything that I have loss today hit me like a ton of bricks. No Steve, No Clint everybody knowing what happened between us and as for Sharon I am going to have to deal with her another time. I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears looking out in to garden I am stronger then this after all they call me black widow. This has shown me what happens when I let my guard down when I let someone in. I have been foolish and it’s time for me to get back to what I am known for after all love is best kept in romance books, and I am over it.


End file.
